deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Necromercer/Ash Williams vs Frank West
They hunt da Zombies. Theyhuntdazombs.jpeg.jpg|Necromercer Render (2).jpg|Necromercer ' 'Intro Necro: The modern zombie is ment to strike fear into the hearts of all who see it. But these two treat zombies like a joke. Mercer: Ash Williams, the deadite hunter. ' Groovy.jpg|Necromercer ' Necro: And Frank West, the savior of the willamette mall. TN (5).jpg|Necromercer Mercer: He's Necro and I'm Mercer, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Rules: Both combtants have their undead forms and can access them with out having to meet the specific circumstances(other than having to die or be infected, and the trensformation is now instantanious.) only including the movie and game canon feat, arsenal powers and abilites 'Ash Williams Grooves his way into Death Battle!' ' GroovyV2.jpg|Necromercer ' Necro: Ashley J. Williams was not always the chainsaw armed, wisecrack making badass that he is now. Mercer: Origanally he was just a normal guy who had gone on a trip with his girlfriend. They decided to stop at a cabin in the woods with some friends, and the found a box on the mantle peice, which contaned a book called the Neconium Ex Mortuis, and it resulted in the possecion of Ash's girlfriend and his friends. And also Ash's left hand. Ash had to kill them, and he had to cut of his left hand with a chainsaw. then, because why not, Ash replaced his hand with said Chainsaw. Ash then began to wage a one-man war on all things that are undead.(later he got a team, but this sounds better.) 'Ash Williams: Strength' *'Smashed down wooden doors with no issue' *'Killed deadites that are larger than him with ease' *'Can trade blows with an evil version of himself who is just as strong and durable as himself, and won' *'Can send fully grown adults flying in a single hit' *'Managed to resist(for a while at least.) being pulled into a dimensonal rift that pulled cars and a building sized deadite into it' *'Can hold back a deadite that can break trees in half' *'Kicked down a door' *'Shattred a door' *'Crushed an iron goblet' *'Dented metal with a single punch' 'Ash Williams: Speed' *'Outran a deadite that could out run a car moving at fiftey-seven miles per hour' *'Avoided point blank Boomstick rounds' *'Not much else' 'Ash Williams: Duribility' *'Cut off his own hand' *'Survived a car crash' *'Survived being thrown through a forest and into a massive tree(was relativly fine)' *'Tanked having his body streched like rubber' *'Tanked hits from the dark ones' 'Ash Williams: Regular arsenal' *'Shotgun/Boomstick' *'Chainsaw arm' *'Rifle' *'Axe' *'Shovel' *'Kandarian Dagger' *'Metal Gauntlet' *'Spear' *'Sword' 'Ash Williams: Special arsenal' *'Necronium Ex Mortis' 'Necronium' *'The book of the dead' *'Allows ash to use magical spells ' 'Necronium: Spells' *'Can open portals' *'Force projection' *'Time travel' *'Deadite summonig' *'Resurection' *'Undead manipulation' *'Deadite creation' 'Ash Williams: Weaknesses' *'Questonable sanity' *'Forgets most of the words to his spells often' *'Arrogant' *'Has limited demonic powers with necronium(can only use so many spells)' 'Deadite Ash' *'Form gained after death.' 'Deadite Ash: Strength' *'Stronger than he was in life' 'Deadite Ash: Speed' *'Faster than he was in life' 'Deadite Ash: Duribility' *'More durable than he was in life' 'Deadite Ash: Arsenal' *'levitation' *'shapeshifting' *'wall climbing' *'pain immunity' 'Deadite Ash: Weaknesses' *'limited stamina' *'loses intellgence' 'Overall' Necro: Overall, Ash Williams is a top teir zombie killer who can wreck your shit with his chainsaw arm, shotgun and demonic magic. *'Strength: Building level' *'Speed: Supersonic' *'Duribility: Building Level' Ash Williams: Groovy 'Frank West rises into Death Battle!' ' Ivecovoredwarsya'know.jpg|Necromercer ' (Cue:Frank's theme) Necro: Frank West is no average journalist. Mercer: Frank West is known for going over the top to get his next story, and his persistance eventually led frank to the Willamette mall,where he found a fricking zombie outbreak!(Gotta keep it PG) Necro: And guess what? He killed almost every last zombie in the mall. ''' '''Mercer: This guy has some pretty badass skills,and an even more badass physique. 'Frank West: Strength' *'Can move a two and a half ton car on his own without an exosuit.' *'Can move over a seven ton ambulance on his own with our an exosuit.' *'Can punch through kevlar body with his fist and in a single strike.' *'Can tear zombies limb from limb with ease. ' *'Obliterated a zombie's skull with a single punch.' *'Able to harm Calder,a guy with building level duribility.Frank did not have a exosuit at the time.' 'Frank West: Speed' *'Has Dodged Gunfire.' *'Tagged Slappy,who was skating around at around seventeen miles per hour.' *'Evaded a Humvee,which has a top speed of seventy five miles per hour.' *'Drank an entire gallon of milk in two seconds.' *'Ate an entrie BBQ chicken in two seconds,bones and all.' *'Fast enough to keep up with Evo zombies,who can leap through rotating helicopter blades when they are spinning at their fastest.(six hundred and eighty-three miles per hour.)' *'Avoided Lightning' 'Frank West: Duribility' *'Able to take hits from the building smashing Calder and get back up and keep fighting as if nothing ever happened.' *'Can tank gunshots from shotguns,macheine guns,handguns and sniper rifles and get back and keep fighting as if nothing happened.' *'Can tank hits from giant robots and get back up in a matterof seconds' *'Got back up after being shot with milatary grade missieles.' 'Frank West: Arsenal' *'Baseball bat' *'Push Broom' *'Sledgehammer' *'Fire ax' *'Frying Pan' *'Silver Ghost Handgun' *'Sniper Rifle' *'Pump-Action Shotgun' *'Macheine Gun' *'Camera' 'Frank West: Combo Weapons' *'Spiked Bat (Bat+Nails)' *'Electric Crusher (Car Battery+Sledgehammer)' *'Laser Sword (Gemstones + Flashlight)' *'Magic Wand (Wand + Chemicals)' *'Gandelf (Lead Pipe + Lawn Gnome)' *'Lightning Gun ( Blast Frequency Gun + Electric Prod)' *'Ion Cannon (Car Battery + Any Firearm)' *'Laser Slicer (Microscope + Any Firearm)' *'Molotov (Whiskey Bottle + Newspaper)' *'Tesla Ball (Car Battery + Bingo Ball Cage)' 'Mixed Jucies' *'Energizer= Makes Frank invincible for ten seconds and completly heals him' *'Untouchable= Makes Frank untouchable fully heals Frank' *'Quick Step= Triples Frank's speed and heals him completly' *'Spitfire= Turns Frank's spit into a projectile that can obliterate zombies body parts, and it also allows Frank to breath fire.' *'Pain Killer= Halves any and all damage dealt to Frank, last one minute, fully heals Frank.' 'Exo-Suit' *'Allows frank to lift and throw 2-ton cars and 7-ton ambulances.' *'Has a striking strength of 10 tons.' *'2 minute battery life if not in a milatary zone(in a milatary zone it has infinite battery life)' *'No cup holder' *'Has various weapons such as:' *'Giant axe-its a big ass axe. figure it out.' *'Flame throwers-shoots fire' *'Mini gun-shoots a lot of bullets' *'Rail gun-powerful laser blaster' *'Crain fists-allows him to shoot his fists' *'Super fists-increases his super strength even more, allowing him to hit harder' *'X-fists-super strength' *'Christmas present fists= big cristmas presents that Frank pummels you with' *'Has many upgrades such as' *'Milatary upgrade= shoulder mounted rocket launcher and minigun' *'Arcade upgrade= allows Frank to shoot electricity and his combta speed is increased immensly' *'Slushy macheines= allows Frank to shoot iceles and to shoot building sized ice tornados, can summon ice spikes from the ground and can create a building sized bilizzard' *'Vaccum attachment= allows Frank to suck up his foes in a inescapable vortex and shoot them back out of the exo-suit' 'Frank West: Weaknesses' *'Puns' *'Arrogant' *'Inconsistant battle record' *'has PTSD' *'more puns' *'Greedy and selfish sometimes' *'Combo weapons take time to craft' *'but it is a short time' *'a pervert, to the point he can be distracted mid fight' *'Exo suit has limited battery life' 'Zombie Frank' *'acheived upon death, or if bit by a zombie' *'normally the process of zombification takes a few days or hours, but for the sake of this fight it will be instantanious' *'In this case will be aceived through capcom heros rules(obtained through using an arcade macheine, lost if leaving a certian radius)' 'Zombie Frank: Strength' *'roughly two or three times stronger than Regular Frank, as in this form he can shatter concreate' 'Zombie Frank: Speed' *'can run faster than regular Frank who can run at about fiftey or sixtey miles per hour' *'Can jump 10 feet in the air(not a speed feat, just had no other palce to put this)' 'Zombie Frank: Duribility' *'Superior to regular Frank(without an exosuit), who can tank hits from Alder, a building smasher' 'Zombie Frank: Arsenal' *'acid spit' *'immunity to pain' *'unlimited stamina' *'and a super howl that can knock over a crowd of zombies with ease' 'Zombie Frank: Weaknesses' *'zombies still attack Frank in this form' *'Can not normally access this form, as he was completly cured of the virus' 'Capcom Heros' *'When ever Frank interacts with an arcade machine he can tunr into a capcom hero,such as Ryu from street fighter.' 'Dante' *'Can use Dante's guns, Ivory and Ebony and his claymoore, Rebellion' 'Ryu' *'Allows Frank to use Ryu's street fighter move set.' *'Hadoken' *'Shoroken' *'Tatsumakisenpa' *'Senpuyaku ' 'Mega Man X' *'Allows Frank to use X's X buster, and he can charge its shots to obliterate crowds of zombies in a single hit.' 'Bass' *'Allows Frank to use the Bass buster, charge his attacks and rapid fire, and unleash a massive blast of energy all around him, instantly obliterating any and all zombies in its range' 'Viewtful Joe' *'Allows Frank to summon multiple bombs and missles and shoot them at people(zombies)' 'Overall' Necro: Overall, Frank west is a top teir zombie killer who will stop at nothing to get the next big story, and he has the arsenal and physicalty to back up his claims of being the best Photo jornalist in the world. *'Strength: Building Level' *'Speed: Supersonic' *'Duribility: Building Level' Frank West: I've Covered wars ya'know! 'Set' Necro: All right the combtants are set, lets end this debate once and for all. It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! ' set1.jpg|Necromercer ' 'Fight' Willamete Mall was in an uproar. Hundreds of terrifed civilian shoppers ran around chaotically,slowly being picked off one by one by a small crowd of the undead whose numbers were rapidly swelling. Finally, the small crowd of undead now outnumbred the remaining civilian shoppers ten too one. A young man in a tank top shirt had been hiding behind a large potted plant snickering to himself. "Those idoits." He tought to himself with a smug grin painted on his face. "If those people were smart they would have hidden like me. Just look at them, struggeling to stay alive." His snicker caught in his throat as suddenly a long and loud moan was heard from behind him as a weak, yet firm and cold grip made it's way to his sleevless shoulder. "Oh Crap!" He tought to himself as the zombies broken, bloody and dirty fingernails dug into his shoulder. With a final moan the zombie yanked the man's shoulder, knocking him to the ground, and the man screamed as the zombie bared it's teeth, biting down on the man's throat. With a final blood curtaling scream the man began to convulse on the floor. Having eaten it's fill, the zombie let go of the man just as he stopped convulsing, his eyes now glowing bright green. The zombie on the floor got up and began to moan. Both zombie heard a noise that interested them, and turned around just intime to see a man with a chainsaw arm, rev the large saw. the zombies began to advance, unaware of the fate that awited them. The man swung his arm and decapitaed both zombies with ease. "Groovy." the man said as he walked past their corpses as they fell. Frank West clubbed zombie upside the head with a baseball bat, caving in it's skull with a single strike. the zombie crumpled to the floor lifelessly (I made a funny). Frank clubbed anouther zombie, obliterating it's head. On the third zombie, Frank's bat broke. ' '"Oh, you have got to be fucking with me right now." frank said as he ran away from the zombies into a store, accidently bumping into Ashley J. Willams sending both of them into a heap on the floor. "Hey watch it pal! You could have damaged my camera!" Frank said as he got up, dusted himself off, and checked his camara and gave a sigh of releif as he saw that there was no damage to his camera. "I should watch it? You were the one who was running! Apologize,or there will be trouble." Ash said pointing his chainsaw arm at Frank. "Looks like there will be trouble, as I am not apologizing for something that was not my falut!" Frank said as he got into a fighting stance. "Fine, have it your way. When I win you better give me the best apology I have ever heard. " Ash said as he stood up to his full hight, a full three inches taller than Frank, and also assuming a fighting stance. ' Render.jpg|Necromercer ' Frank Pointed his camera at Ash and took a picture, flashing Ash in the eyes, blinding him. Frank took advantage of Ash's state, and landed a three punch combo on him, hitting him in the face, gut and chest before finishing his combo by slamming his foot into Ash's balls. ' '"OOOOOHHHHHFUCKFUCKSHITDAMNFUCKBASTERDSONOFABITCHDAMNOUCHFUCKSHITFUCKYOU!"Ash yelled as he fell to the ground clutching his balls with his one hand. Ash got back up, still cluthing his balls, with a expression of pure hate on his face. "Oh, what's wrong? Did that hurt?" Frank said, taunting his opponent. And with that, Frank turned around and began to run away from Ash, who had just lunged at Frank with his chainsaw arm. "Get the fuck back here!" yelled Ash as he ran after Frank, who lept through the shattred window of a sports store.Frank ran behind a shelf and Ash followed, still swearing under his breath, as his balls still ached from Frank's kick. Just as Ash rounded the corner, Frank lept out from behind it with an aluminum baseball bat in hand. Frank swung the bat at Ash, who raised his chainsaw arm just in time to block the attack. with a loud CLANG! the bat and saw met, causing a shower of sparks to fly onto the floor. Ash and Frank Swung at one anouther a few more Times, much to the same result. '' CLANG!'' CLANG! CLANG! '' '' '' CLANG! '''Ash gained the upper hand, and managed to knock back Frank with an extra powerful strike, knocking the willamette savior back into a rack of footballs. Ash took this chance to rev up his chainsaw once more, and dash at Frank. Frank grabbed a foot ball and chucked it at ash, who cut the foot ball in half with a single strike. Frank chucked anouther foot ball at Ash who slashed again, cutting the foot ball in half once more. Frank flashed Ash with the camera once more, stunning him again. Frank took this time to look around him to see what he had to work with in this shop. Frank looked down at his bat and had an Idea. If only he could find some nails. Frank lept out of the window and ran over to the hardware store, grabbing a vacent shopping cart on his way to the hardware store. As Ash's eye's cleared, his hatred for this man grew even more. Ash grabbed his boomstick shotgun and ran out of the store. Ash looked around in confusion, wondering where Frank went. But as of now Frank was the least of his worries. The zombies had noticed him. Ash sighed and pointed his boomstick at the undead creature shabaling towards him. ''' '''Frank ran through the hardware store, grabbing items and placing them in his shopping cart. Then, Frank ran to a bench and sat down and began to combind these items, making combonation weapons such as the nail bat, from a box of nine inch nails and his aluminum bat. An energy sword, made from a flash light and emeralds. And last but not least, Frank made an electric crusher out of a sledge hammer and a car battery. Frank stood back looking at his deadly handy work, chuckling and laughing to himself. Frank drove his cart out of the store, feeling quite pleased with what he had on hand. Frank turned the corner at the door and stopped dead in his tracks. Were his eyes playing tricks on him or was his opponent cutting through zombies like butter with his chainsaw arm?! "Are you fucking insane?" Frank screamed at Ash, who was chopping through Zombies like nobody's buiseness. Ash just looked at frank, his hatred renewed at the sound of Frank's voice. Ash Began to Crave through zombies, spryaing blood every where, making his way towards Frank, who grabbed his combo weapons, placing the energy sword in his coat pocket and placing the electric crusher over his shoulder with a make shift sheath. Frank's grip on the nail bat as he did began smashing zombie's skull's in right and left, making his way, slow but steadily to Ash. Frank and Ash got closer and closer, smashing through more and more zombies, blood and gore flying everywhere. When Frank and Ash were almost with in striking distance of one anouther, Frank's nail bat shattred, as apparently when an aluminium bat is smashing skulls insted of hitting home runs, it wheres down the bat's duribility, espcially when the bat has been compramised by a shit ton of nine inch nails being shoved through it. This fact, Frank had forgotten, when he had decided to attack using this weapon. So, Frank chucked the hilt of the bat at Ash, who smacked it a way withhis chainsaw, subsiquently cutting it clean in half. This gave Frank just enough time to drew the electric crusher and swing it at Ash, who parryed with his chainsaw. Ash pointed his boomstick at Frank and fired at the willamette saviour. Frank was barely able to avoide the bullets by leaping into the air and ground pounding, creating a powerful shockwave that knocked the pellets out of the air and obliterated all of the zombie in the immediate area. Ash had managed to leap back out of the shockwave's range just in time to avoid getting hurt very badly. ' '"Ha!Take that!" Frank exclaimed as he swung the electric crusher at Ash, who parryed with his chainsaw once more, managing to shove Frank off of him, Knocking Frank back into a crowd of zombies, who fell over like bowling pins. "EW! Gross!" Frank exclimed as he slammed the electric crusher down, creating anouther shock wave, obliterating the rotting undead. As Frank turned around Ash was holding a disgusting looking brown book with a face, the Necronium Ex Mortuis, also known as the Book Of The Dead. Ash began to speak in a loud and intense voice. '''"''KUNDA ASTRATTA MONTOSE EARGERTS GUTT NOS VERATOOS KANDA AMANTOS--OOFFF!" ' Ash was cut off by Frank slamming his elbow into Ash's gut, knocking the wind out of him. Ash laid on the ground for a second, trying to regain his breath. Frank lifted the electric crusher over his head and bringing it down on Ash's back, he created a shockwave so intense that it blasted Frank over to the other side of the court yard, and it completly disentergrated hammer head and car battery. Ash had some how gotten back up, looking completly fine after the attack. Frank then realized how he had been the one who had taken the damage. He had hit Ash, yes, but he had been repeled by some kind of force that reflected his attack back onto him. His foe must have used some sort of ability to do this to him.' "How do you like my force projection spell?" Ash asked to Frank who felt he must have at least one or two broke ribs and other bones. "F-Fuck y-you." Frank said as he struggled to get and finally managed to with loud grunt, he was on his feat, running away from Ash, who had lifted the book again and he began reading the passage he had been reading before Frank had hit him. "KUNDA ASTRATTA MONTOSE EARGERTS GUTT NOS VERATOOS KANADA AMANTOS KANADA!" By the time Ash finally finished the spell, Frank was long gone. A large red swiriling portal apearred with evil looking lightning coming off of it, and out of if a large sething, writhing mass of bodys and corpses came. They then devided, and stood up as fully fleged deadites! "I really wish I did not have to use you." Ash said to the Necronium. "But you did, which in turn makes you my bitch because I let lend you my great power.hehehheh" The Necronium anwesred with a disgusting chuckle at the end of his sentence. Ash looked at the Necronium for a second. "Back to the backpack with you if you don't shut up and be a good little saten book." "Fine, fine." And with that the Necronium Ex Mortis stopped talking. The deadites began to roam around the mall, some in search of survivors, and others attacked Ash himself. Ash drew the kardian dagger from his backpack, and rushed at the deadites that had attacked him.Ash easily carved through them, sclicing one deadite's throat, impaling anouther, gouging out anouther one's eyes and then stabbing it in the skull, followed by a slsh to the sthomach and throat of the last deadite. Ash filicked the kardian dagger's blade, flecking the floor with deadite blood. Ash then wiped the remaining blood off of the dagger by wiping the blade on the leaves of an over turned potted plant. Frank West had managed to limp behind a corner into the mall food court, and limping and staggering to the nearest reasturant, Frank lept over the counter and rushed into the kitchen, only to see some, ten zombie cooks shuffeling around inside of the kitchen. Frank groaned and grabbed the energy sword from his coat pocket and cliked it on, the literally emerald blade sparking to life just as the zombies noticed Frank and began to shuffle and run as fast as they could to get to Frank, who Decapitated the first Zombie, kicking his copse in to the next zombie, tripping that one up, Frank wasted no time in bringing his blade down on the zombie's head, killing it instantly. One of the zombies had managed to get close to Frank, and just as the zombie lunged at Frank to try and grab him, Frank kicked the Zombie's knees out from under him, and ending him with a single strike from his energy sword. Frank despatched anouther one, with a few quick slashs, and he finally finished off the last zombies with a dash slash and a spin slash, decapiating all of the remaining undead. Frank rushed over to the food counter, powering down his sword as he went. Frank quickly grabbed a bottle of vodka and chuged it down, then following it up by chugging down anouther bottle right then and there. Frank felt better instantly, feeling his wounds clse and his ribs fix themselves. He then turned around and began to surve the kitchen. ' 'Verdict 'Strength' 'Speed' 'Duribility' 'Arsenal' 'Intellegence' 'Creativity' 'Final Verdict' 'Next Time' 'Trivia' Category:Blog posts Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:'Zombie' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Fistfight Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Claw vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:'Zombie vs Cyborg' themed Death Battles Category:Undead themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles